The Dishes
by Eirien-herves vuin
Summary: Lord Rahl is tired of ruling the ignorant masses of D'hara. His wife shows him there are infinitely more pleasant activities to do at home...Non-Canon compliant, Rahl/OC, smutfic, don't like...don't read


****This fic was written using different names for a good friends birthday...but for all of us out there, and you know who you are, who like a little _bad_ with our _boys_...this one is for you****

The Dishes

A Darken Rahl

One Shot

Darken Rahl wearily pushed open the door to his quarters, down in the dungeons of the castle. Was it just him, or did each year's new crop of peasants seem to be more dull-witted than the last? A severe pounding in the back of his skull heralded another migraine. Throwing his cloak across the coat tree, he called out his wife's name, wanting nothing more than to sink into her warm embrace.

The sound of splashing water drew him to the kitchen doorway, and with a sigh he leaned his solid frame against the edge.

"Olivia, I believe I told you I would get a servant to help with household chores." His normally sarcastic, caustic tone melted into a soft purr with her.

At his words, she turned her head, a soft smile greeting him…eyes full of the memories of their lovemaking just that morning…before she sent him off to teach the infernal Richard a lesson. Her arms were buried elbow deep in warm, sudsy water as her small hand circled a plate.

"Now Dar, I don't mind washing dishes. In fact…you're just in time my love."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Just in time for what, precisely?"

Laughing, she tossed a towel at him. "What is _this_ for?" he curled his lip as he studied the piece of cloth.

"To dry the dishes, you silly man!" she handed him a plate. "Just take the plate and run the towel over it. It's as easy as that…"

He loved her teasing tone and sassy mouth, in fact…he could think of nothing better than having that sass mouth engulfing his…abruptly he closed his eyes, teeth clenched at the powerful rush of love and lust that crashed through his system.

Wordlessly he waved a hand to dry the plate and the next, and the next, until she caught on to what he was doing. "Darken Rahl! That's cheating!"

"Mmm…so it is." He put the towel down and came to stand behind her, front to back, so she could feel his hardness in the cleft of her behind. Moving her head to one side he slid his lips up and down the sensitive side of her neck, nipping and nibbling before whispering in her ear, "Your skin is like silk."

Olivia moaned, but when she pulled her hands from the water, trying to touch him…he wouldn't let her. Allowing him complete control over her was _intoxicating_. Wordlessly, he murmured a spell and a cool breeze wafted over bare skin. His calloused fingers danced over her shoulders, down her arms…eliciting gooseflesh in their wandering path. She was caught up in his spell now, breath becoming ragged as he paid homage to her breasts, each one getting individual attention while he bit her shoulder lightly…branding her as his. She pushed her shapely derriere against his straining erection and shimmied enticingly, wrenching a groan from deep within him…

"Olivia, ah…gods above, what you do to me wife…"

Another shimmy had him murmuring another spell and…she felt his naked flesh against her back, his proud sex jutting up between her cheeks. Unable to hold her head up any longer, she let it drop onto his shoulder and gripped the edge of the sink as his hands drifted from her breasts down her stomach…one stopping to tease her belly button ring that drove him mad with lust the first time he saw it winking at him from under her linen shirt. The other drifted lazily lower to gently part her legs and trace her damp folds with a loving finger. She responded as though an electrical current flowed through her, arching her back and hissing with pleasure. _Gods above…she is so responsive with me…_the thought nearly drove him to his knees. Running his fingers back and forth along her slit had her rocking her hips against him until they both were mindless with need. Thrusting two fingers into her tight, warm sheath nearly undid his rigid control, and she dropped her head, crying out his name in delight.

"Darken…gods, that feels so good! Don't stop…don't…stop…" her hips moved in counterpoint rhythm to his plunging fingers, and he let her get close…close…closer…but when she clamped down on his invading digits, he pulled them out.

"Noooo…please!" her cry was anguished, and he couldn't stand it.

"Hush, my love…I will take care of you…" his velvet voice whispered of endless promises and dark delights. He scooted a chair and sat behind her, running his hands over her shapely behind. Spreading her once again, he eased her glistening core over his turgid staff and she sank down with a gasp. She had never felt so full…so full of _him._ He tipped her face to the side and angled his lips over the sensitive skin of her neck using his strong teeth to nip and bite gently. His tongue was used to lathe the sting with a healing balm. She gave little gasping sobs of delight and began to move her hips, sliding her white hot sheath up and down his shaft with the help of his hands. She barely got started when her orgasm…hard, swift, sweet…crashed through her, and she was left limp in his arms.

He growled low in his throat, and she found herself lifted in strong arms and placed on the kitchen table.

"Dar?" she asked nervously.

"Shhh…love." He soothed her as he parted her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the table. He sat in a chair and scooted up, preparing to partake in a feast…and oh what a feast it was!

"Darken Rahl, what are you doing down ther…oh! OH!" his beloved wife's voice went from question to delight in one sentence as he dipped his head between her thighs and dragged his tongue through her folds. He probed every hidden crevasse, every dark corner…every satiny fold, before stopping at the throbbing nubbin of flesh at its apex. She forgot to breathe at this point, and it wasn't until dizziness assailed her that she gasped in much needed air. As he suckled, he thrust questing fingers inside, curling them toward him…searching out that one perfect spot…and he must have been successful, because she arched her back, grasping the table sides, and yelled "Darken…PLEASE!"

A heart beat later, he thrust his fingers in deeply, and sucked the nubbin strongly, humming his pleasure at her moans of pleasure, and with a convulsive cry, she exploded against his mouth. He enjoyed the aftershocks as she quivered against him while he lapped and licked her clean…encouraging one more soft cry from her lips as she came once again with his tender ministrations.

She let her arms flop to her sides, legs spread wide in exhaustion, when he kissed his way up her torso. Gathering her up in his arms, he carried her to their bedchamber and climbed into bed with her, covering them both with blankets to ward off the dungeon chill. She turned to him, drawn as if by a magnet, and he opened his arms to draw her in. She felt his erection, unflagging and still there.

"Dar, you didn't…I mean you never…" her puzzled look had him chuckling.

"It's all right my love, I will when you have rested enough. I wished to give pleasure to my wife…I trust it was satisfactory?" He arched an eyebrow, and she captured his lips with hers…

"You know it was, silly man. I can't keep from letting you know what you do to me. I love you, Darken Rahl…my husband."

Infinitely touched by her open affections, he leaned in and gave her a soft, stirring kiss. "And I love you, Olivia Rahl…my wife, and the soon-to-be mother of my child…"

He placed a hand over the bump of her belly and was rewarded with a kick that had his whole face lighting up with wonder.

Yes, D'hara may be filled to the brim with dunderheads, but here at home…he was the happiest man on earth.

Fin


End file.
